


Stranger Things Have Happened

by eggosandxmen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, It's the o5, M/M, bobby is dustin, gabby Kinney is here too just not yet, jean is max and she's in season one because I say so, kitty is nancy, kurt is jon, laura is el (obviously), old scott is bob and old Jean is joyce, scott is mike, warren is will, yana is steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: It's that X-men Stranger Things crossover literally no one asked for.Credits to my buddy belkittykelly on tumblr for helping me with this!!!





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags to understand this.

“It's a seven! A seven!” Scott says, diving for the die.

“No, it is not, that's a nine, Scott!” Warren yells, jumping down after him. Jean sighs and pokes Hank, half asleep in his chair. Bobby is legitimately asleep, drool covering his face from where he sits next to Warren. It's not his fault- it's the beginning of midterm cram season, and Bobby’s math teacher has been ragging him for the report .

Jean grins slightly. It's good, for now. No heeling parents or angry older siblings. Just her and the boys.

 

“SCOTT!” 

Speak of the devil.

Scott's mom- Mrs. Anne Wheeler, a mother not against screaming- opens the door to upstairs.

“This campaign has been running much too late, young man. It is a school night.”

Scott moans and gets off the floor where he and Warren had been fighting for the die.

“Just five more minutes-”

“Absolutely not. Kids, you should head home, and get some sleep.”

They all sigh, but begin to pack their stuff and pound upstairs- first Jean, then Hank, then Warren, then Scott, and finally Bobby.

“Thanks for letting us come over, Mrs. Wheeler!” Jean chirps, skidding to a stop.

“Always a pleasure, Jean.” She smiles. 

“See you next week, everyone!” Scott grins, hugging each of them.

They hug him back and run to their bikes.

“I'll race you to Mirkwood. Winner gets a comic.” Hank whispers to Warren, and Warren relays the message to Bobby and Jean before taking off.

Hank swears loudly and speeds off after him. 

“I’LL TAKE YOUR STRANGE TALES #134!” Bobby shouts, pedaling ahead, and they all laugh as they split ways- Warren to the left, and the other three to the right.

 

They find his bike the next morning, crashed in the woods. Jean Byers- Warren’s mom, not Jean, their friend- had called Scott’s mom earlier to make sure Warren was still there. After Anne had explained that he had left the night before, Mrs. Byers called Logan Hopper, the police chief. It had only taken a few minutes after the old man had shown up for Scott to radio the three others.

They were strictly forbidden by all of their parents to go search, which they had sworn on their honor to not do.

That did not last long, obviously. 

Scott had picked up Jean, who then biked to Hank’s and stopped at Bobby’s, stoked with flashlights, a wrist rocket from Hank’s weaponry collection, and snacks from Bobby’s storage. Then they trekked to the woods, each kid in a different direction- Scott north, Jean south, Hank west, and Bobby east- despite the pouring rain.

They stayed connected through their walkie talkies, only saying words like “Still got nothing” and “I can barely see.” 

The line goes quiet for a few minutes as Scott bikes along, humming the stupid Clash song that Warren always sang. He pedaled left and smoothed to a stop in front of Warren’s old fort, Castle Byers.

It’s then that he swears he hears a stick snap.

Whipping around to point his flashlight in the rain, he's met with wide eyes staring back at him.

A girl stands there, shivering, wearing a shirt much too big for her. Blood stains her hands.

Scott slowly clicks on his walkie, whispering into it.

“Guys? You should get over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
